Europe Roadtrip: Paily Style
by saffyfan
Summary: If Paige had known that candy would make Emily regress into a little kid, she would have proposed in third grade with a bouquet of chocolate roses. A series of one-shots on what could happen if Paily went on a trip through Europe.
1. Sweeter than Candy

Paige should have totally done this earlier. If she had known how Emily would have regressed into such an adorable little kid...hell, she would have proposed to her in third grade with a bouquet of chocolates.

"Ooh Paige! These fruit gummies look soo good. Look! They have so many colors!"

"Paige! Look at all the chocolates they have!"

"Babe, look! More gummies! Is that a cherry-flavored G-string gummy? I LOVE this shop!"

"Eww, Paige, are those camel ball gummies? Blegh. Germans have a weird sense of humor."

Paige dutifully followed her girlfriend around the store. She could watch her go on all day. Emily on a candy-shopping high was cuter than a puppy with...well, another thousand puppies.

This time Emily was so excited she grabbed Paige's arms as the latter walked by. "Ooh Paige! They have lollipops! Do you like lollipops?"

Paige couldn't help smirking as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.. She had to get Emily's attention somehow. "I like being a lollipop."

Emily blushed, then grinned back. Backing Paige up until her back was flush against the wall of boxed chocolates, Emily leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "You're my lollipop."

Paige's smirk widened. "I like being your lollipop even more."

Emily nibbled Paige's earlobe, eliciting a moan from the latter and a knowing wink from the young shop owner. "You're my unfinishable lollipop," Emily whispered.

Paige snorted. "Unfinishable? Really, Em?"

"Fine. What's a word that means unfinishable?"

Paige reached up to stroke Emily's face with a finger. "Endless," she whispered, staring into Emily's eyes. "Undying. Inexhaustible. Knowing no bounds. Continuous. Though in this case you probably mean 'continual.'"

Emily's knees went weak. Teasing Paige and Sexy Paige were some of her favorites, but Loving Paige turned her into a molten puddle of puppy-eyed goo. In an attempt to regain a foothold in their conversation, she stuttered, "No, I like 'continuous.'"

Paige laughed. "Babe, that sounds really hot, but I really think you mean 'continual.'"

Emily grinned again and cupped Paige's ass with her hands. "You know, sometimes you're such a nerd that it's just so hot. But this time I mean 'continuous.'"

Paige was losing control of the conversation fast. "Don't make promises you can't keep, babe."

Emily bit the flesh behind Paige's ear. "Oh, I plan on keeping it."

The shop owner quickly busied herself with inventory and noisily rifled through boxes, barely resisting the urge to watch the hot scene unraveling in her store. She scratched through her spiked blonde hair. "I really need a girlfriend," she muttered.

* * *

hi all! so i got the idea for this fic by toying around with the concept of Paily going on a roadtrip. right now it's just a one-shot, though that may change. what do you think? Should I make more chapters for this? thanks for reading!


	2. So You Call This Authentic?

**hi all! so i'm taking a chance on this fic, cuz it seems like you liked the first chapter. thanks so much for reading! on to Austria...**

* * *

Emily shook her head. It was hard to remember why they had come to Europe in the first place when all Paige was doing at the moment was studying. Sure, having a nerdy girlfriend who was also a star athlete and who also had all the stamina in the world was totally sexy, but her nerdy girlfriend wasn't letting her take advantage of how sexy she was at the moment.

"Paige," Emily whined. "Come on. We're here for vacation, remember? Can't we just go out to dinner for tonight? I want to treat you. We haven't had alone-time in a loooong time," she drawled, hoping Paige would notice her hidden meaning.

Paige pushed her glasses up her nose and shook her head with a pout. Emily sighed. Her girlfriend was just too adorable when she had hair sticking up in all directions and had a pen in her mouth. But a girl has needs.

Emily marched over to Paige and pulled the book out of her hands.

"Hey, I was reading that!" Paige whined, her arms outstretched for the precious tome.

Emily ignored her and stared at the book cover. "French, really Paige? We're in Austria, and you're studying French?"

Paige rolled her eyes and pushed hair away from her face. "I'm planning ahead, babe. We're going to France tomorrow, and I want to order authentic food for my girlfriend in the authentic language. Don't you want that?" Paige batted her eyelashes at Emily.

Emily sighed. Those eyelashes were going to kill her one day. "Fine. But then what the hell happened to studying Austrian or German?"

Paige finally pried her attention away from her book and looked at Emily, who giggled at the way her glasses magnified her eyes. "Em, I did that on the plane when you were sleeping; or don't you remember?" Paige said, smirking.

Emily quickly began examining her fingernails and mumbled, "All I remember is the mile-high club."

Paige grinned and pulled Emily into her lap. "You're welcome," she whispered in Emily's ear before kissing her neck.

Just as Emily closed her eyes to fully enjoy the attention her girlfriend was lavishing on her neck, Paige shoved her gently off of her lap. "Now go out and get us some authentic Austrian food, you beautiful woman." Paige laughed at Emily's cross-eyed expression and handed her some cash.

Emily grumbled and crashed into the bed before stumbling to the door, Euros in hand. Yeah, Paige was definitely going to be the death of her.

* * *

"Really, Em? I give you twenty Euros and you bring us back this?" Paige stared disbelievingly at her girlfriend.

Emily shrugged and bit into her pretzel with a satisfied grin. "Well, you weren't leaving your books no matter what happened, so I figured you didn't care what we ate. Besides, pretzels are as authentic as you can get, P." She laughed when Paige groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"No babe; as cute as you are, pretzels are authentic to Germany," Paige mumbled through her fingers.

Emily gave her the 'like I care' look and reached for Paige's pretzel. "Are you gonna eat that?"

* * *

**what do y'alls think? shall i keep going? and i feel as if the fic seems a bit abrupt and jumpy. does anyone else think so too? please review!**


End file.
